El Sol Regresa
by killerqueen04
Summary: ¿Cómo amar a una persona si ella no se amaba a ella misma? ¿Cómo amar si se sentía débil e insegura? ¿Cómo ver el sol, si lo único que deseaba era la lluvia? ¿Cómo encontrar su dignidad cuando solo daba lástima? Ichihime/ ichiruki. Oneshoot hasta ahora.


**.::Notas del autor.:: _Hola a todos los que se toman de su tiempo para leer, xD Estaba en la universidad, en mis horas libres {4 horas sin hacer absolutamente nada -.-} y se me ocurrió esto. Estoy pensando si continuarlo, pero de todos modos, sino lo continuo, ps se entiende en el final. Espero que no me maten por lo que ocurrirá, xDD_**

**.::Parejas.:: **_Ichihime, ichiruki_

**.::Avisos.::** _Soy una ICHIHIMISTA 100% Pero se que en este anime/manga, puede ocurrir cualquier cosa. Puede que Ichigo se quede con Orihime [que se que asi sera, palabra de ichihismita 100%] como se podria quedar con Rukia {-.- respeto a los ichirukistas} o como tambien Ichigo podria quedarse solo. Como es un anime de pelea y eso, todo es posible. Pero si Ichigo se quedase con Rukia, yo solo espero que Orihime se vuelva mas fuerte y que encuentre a alguien que la haga ser feliz, por que es un pj muy lindo, que a sufrido mucho, desde su niñez con el maltrato de sus padres {segun Sora} y por la muerte de su hermano, ademas de lo de Hueco Mundo._

_Si van a dejar REVIEW, por favor, abstenerse de comentarios negativos hacia el PJ de orihime, no solo por que me gusta, sino por que es un pj que debe ser digno de admiración, por que a pesar de todo lo que a pasado en su vida, ella mantiene la alegría y el optimismo, y creo que eso es un buen ejemplo ^•^_

_Esta historia surge escuchando la canción de Ha-ash ¿Que Hago Yo?  esa canción es hermosa, y creo que le caería muy bien a Orihime, al menos en este fic. Si quieren pueden escucharla mientras leen^^_

**.::Disclaimer.:: **_Bleach no me pertenece, si me hubiese pertenecido, pueden estar seguros que hubiera violado a Ichigo, a Ulquiorra, Aizen, a Urahara, a Hitsugaya {demasiado pervertida de infantes, xDD} y hace ratooooo, hubiera declarado a Ichigo y a Orihime y a Renji y a Rukia! Sorry por los que odien estas parejas, pero piénsenlo bien, si estos cuatros están juntos, nadie sufre! Aunque en este fic si sufren -.-_

_A leer^^_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ ~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

La batalla por Karakura había culminado. Todos comenzaban a reponerse de esta. Ichigo había logrado vencer a Aizen, y este último había sido juzgado y condenado a 20,000 años de cautiverio, por su traición a la Sociedad de Almas. Este perdió parte de sus poderes, mientras que Ichigo los perdería poco a poco debido a su desgaste de reatsiu.

Lo único reconfortante para el chico era la presencia de su novia, Rukia. Al llegar de Hueco Mundo ambos se habían percatado de sus sentimientos, y decidieron comenzar una relación romantica. Sus amigos estaban felices de esto, ya que les causaba gran alegría, excepto para dos personas que no fueron aceptadas. Renji y Orihime.

El shinigami pelirrojo se sintió bastante dolido, e incluso traicionado, pero después de pensarlo una y otra vez, con gran dolor en su alma y corazón el chico decidió dejar ir a Rukia. No podía negar que el chico había sufrido, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón sin anestesia alguna. Pero sabía que él se recuperaría, del mismo modo que hacía cada vez que salía herido de una batalla. Con la frente en alto, Renji decidió regresar a la Sociedad de Almas, donde le fue otorgado el puesto de Capitán de la 5nta división, gracias a su gran labor en la pasada guerra.

Le costó bastante no pensar en Rukia, pero con gran dolor, dejo de pensar en ella y comenzó a preocuparse más por su división y en hacer un buen trabajo, cosa que logro sin esforzarse mucho, debido a su gran entusiasmo. Incluso a Byakuya le había sorprendido lo rápido que había aprendido Renji. Para hacer que su dolor pasara más rápido, Renji decidió que no regresaría más al mundo humano, donde Rukia viviría por un largo tiempo.

Por otra parte estaba Orihime, cuyo gran amor hacia Ichigo era irrevocable. Una y otra vez se decía a si misma que él no era para ella, que él jamás fue para ella. Pero aun así, su estúpido corazón seguía latiendo por él. Sus piernas temblaban al verlo, su voz se cortaba al hablar con él, sus dedos temblaban al estar cerca del chico, y unas profundas ganas de llorar la invadían cuando los veía juntos. Si ser masoquista significaba el hacerse daño a ella misma, imaginando cosas que jamás pasarían, y el necesitarlo… pues Orihime Inoue era el ser mas masoquista del mundo. Ella lo necesitaba, como necesitaba el agua y el aire para vivir.

Al verlo en Hueco Mundo, peleando con Grimmjow, y con Ulquiorra su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Podia significar que él la amara? ¿Podía ser tanta su suerte? No, lamentablemente no. Ella fue testigo de cómo Rukia y el se miraban, como ambos se besaban apasionadamente, como ambos se abrazaban para no ser separados, como ambos se dependían con lagrimas en los ojos. Ellos se amaban. Y las relaciones son solamente de dos, no de tres, y ella era la que sobraba en esa fracción.

Los evitaba, como se evita el contagio de una enfermedad. No por celos, no por odio, no por envidia, sino para poder sobrevivir. ¿Cómo sobrevivir sin aire? ¿Cómo sobrevivir sin agua? No se puede, y eso era lo que ocurría, ella no podría sobrevivir mucho tiempo observándolos juntos, por que moriría lenta y dolorosamente. Su corazón se apagaría con lentitud, dejaría de latir y jamás volvería a abrir sus ojos. ¿Cómo era la muerte? ¿Acaso Ulquiorra sufrió al morir? ¿Y Sora? No, ella era cobarde e incluso muchas veces estúpida e inocente, pero jamás seria una cobarde para acabar con su vida. Ella sobreviviría… quizás un par de meses.

A pesar de estar en el mundo humano, para ella esto era peor que Hueco Mundo. ¿Dónde estaba el sol? ¡Lo único que podía ver era la lluvia! Incluyendo los relámpagos y los truenos. Una tormenta, una perfecta y cruel tormenta. No había nada que le devolviera la sonrisa, y tampoco su sonrisa. Porque antes de conocerlo a él, ella no sabía lo que era el amor, tampoco sabía lo que era el dolor en el corazón por no ser correspondida. Antes de él su vida no tenía sentido, porque su hermano ya no estaba, era solo ella en un mundo cruel y solitario. Todo era negro, hasta que cambio a gris, cuando conoció a Tatsuki, luego a blanco cuando lo conoció a él. Pero ahora volvía a ser negro. Caminaba a ciegas, buscando una salida, o algo que la ayudara. Era como si estuviera en el océano, a la derriba sin ningún tipo de salvavidas. Ni siquiera Tatsuki le podía ayudar, no había nadie que pudiera salvarla de la perdición, del vacío en que vivía.

Con dolor culmino el semestre, y ahora llegaban las vacaciones. Daba gracias a Dios el que no lo vería por el verano entero, no podría seguir ocultando su tristeza. Solo Ishida y Tatsuki se percataron de esto. Ambos chicos trataban de animarla, visitándola en las vacaciones. Pero la chica estaba tan rota por dentro, que decidió alejarse por un mes. No sabía dónde ir, hasta que hablo con una tía lejana. Allí podría tratar de encontrarse a ella misma. Tatsuki e Ishida se sintieron complacidos de que la chica tomara un descanso, que se alejara de todo lo que ocurría. Y así se fue ella, con toda esa lluvia en su vida. Sus heridas emocionales provocadas por lo sucedido en Hueco Mundo, y por la relación de él, no se había cerrado… tampoco cerrarían con un viaje.

Cuando llego hasta el lugar donde vivía su tía, esta se percato de que su sobrina no estaba bien, era solo la sombra, el recuerdo de lo que era la antigua Orihime. Su tía la dejo tranquila, pasaba casi todo el día en su habitación, odiándose a sí misma, odiaba su estupidez, su debilidad se odiaba por amarlo a él. Se sentía vacía, se sentía horrible, no solo mentalmente sino físicamente. Unas ojeras marcadas y unos ojos sin brillo. Su piel estaba pálida, su apariencia era totalmente desmejorada.

Ella era la esclava de un mal de amor. Era esclava de las constantes lluvias, del dolor y de la estúpida esperanza ciega. Era la esclava de un odio hacia ella misma, de unos deseos de autodestruirse.

Así paso un mes y medio, y faltando poco para comenzar el semestre, la chica regreso a la ciudad. No le dijo nada a nadie, decidió no decirle nada a nadie, y encerrarse en su apartamento, con su soledad, con su propia lluvia.

Pero esa lluvia estaba a punto de detenerse.

Solo faltaba un día para iniciar el semestre escolar. Un día para comenzar su último año. Un día para verlo a él y a ella. Las lágrimas se apoderaron de ella. Aun no podía creerlo, ¿Por qué no podía parar de llorar y resignarse a ello? Se miro al espejo, ¿realmente esa era ella? Esa chica de ojos tristes, de mejillas rojas por el estar llorando. Se detuvo un instante. Ese fue el momento donde Orihime conoció a su otra Orihime.

Con cierta rudeza seco sus lagrimas y se fijo nuevamente en su imagen. ¿Cómo amar a una persona si ella no se amaba a ella misma? ¿Cómo amar si se sentía débil e insegura? ¿Cómo ver el sol, si lo único que deseaba era la lluvia? ¿Cómo encontrar su dignidad cuando solo daba lástima?

Con cierto temor, tomo unas tijeras. Se quito sus horquillas y las coloco en una mesa. Y mirándose fijamente, la chica tomo un mechón de su cabello, y lo corto, dejándolo más arriba de sus hombros.

Ese mechón significaba sus lágrimas. Corto otro mechón, ese era el dolor. Luego tomo otro mechón de cabello, y ese eran las experiencias vividas en Hueco Mundo. Luego otro, ese era Aizen y todo el daño que le hizo. Tomo otro, ese era su carcelero, Ulquiorra y sus palabras duras, que la hicieron crecer. Otro por sus días perdidos, llorando. Y así sucesivamente tomaba un mechón y lo cortaba, sintiendo como las cargas se liberaban de ella. Era como si ella misma se prometiera que todo estaría bien. Su cabello estaba más arriba de sus hombros, y un flequillo de lado. El último mechón lo tomo. Ese era el más doloroso de todos, el que dudaba en como cortar. Suspiro y miro la tijera. ¿Cortarlo o no cortarlo? Porque ese mechón significaba su amor hacia él. Significaba que ella daría su vida por él, aunque él jamás la viera como alguien más. Ese mechón estaba a su espalda, en el mismo medio. Lo miro nuevamente, ¿podría cortarlo?

No, no podría. Porque no solo significaba el amor hacia él, sino su esperanza en que el futuro fuese mejor. Cerró los ojos, ese mechón largo significaba su promesa de no ser débil, de verlo a él y sonreírle, de desearle lo mejor con Rukia. Lo trenzo. Esa trenza significaba la amistad, porque aunque él no sería jamás de ella, al menos tendría su amistad, y tendría la amistad de Rukia. Y lo entendió, ella lo amaba, y como su amor era verdadero y puro, ella lo dejaría ir. Porque el merecía ser feliz, y si ella no era su felicidad y lo era Rukia, pues ella ayudaría a que ellos estuvieran juntos siempre. Sonrió tímidamente, para luego sentir un alivio en su interior, lo que hizo que sonriera mucho más confiada. El amor significaba sacrificio. Y del mismo modo en que ellos la querían como una hermana, y la rescataron de Hueco Mundo, ella haría un sacrificio, ella dejaría de llorar, dejaría de evitarlos. Ella los haría feliz.

—Adiós Kurosaki-kun— era como si su corazón dijera adiós al gran amor de su vida, miles de imágenes de él vinieron a su mente. El con el frunciendo su ceño, peleando con Rukia, rescatándola, peleando con los hollows. Sonrió. Esos recuerdos serian el impulso a salir a delante. Porque aunque no era nada de él, ella había tenido un tiempo maravilloso a su lado, como su amiga. Y no deseaba perder eso.

Recogió sus cabellos esparcidos en el suelo. Y observo la foto de su hermano. Sonrió ampliamente.

—Se que te gustaba, Nii sama, pero sabes, esta vez fui yo la que decidió cortarlo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me acabo de prometer ser feliz, y sonreír siempre. Olvidare lo sucedido, olvidare el pasado, y me enfocare en el presente. Porque deseo ser sorprendida por el futuro. Sé que tú me tienes algo guardado para mí— dijo alegre. Orihime había regresado, igual que el sol.

Con su uniforme y con una gran sonrisa la chica llego a la escuela. Todos la observaban, los chicos embobados, mientras que las chicas hablaban de su nueva imagen. Muchas deseaban imitarla. Pero no solo era la nueva imagen de la chica, sino su actitud. Ni siquiera antes de los hollows ella era tan feliz, tan llena de paz, tan pura. Caminaba con su frente en alto, con una amplia y radiante sonrisa. Ella no era una perdedora, todo lo contrario era una ganadora, porque había entendido lo que muchos tardan en comprender.

El sol había regresado a Karakura.

Ya no sería la chica débil, la chiquilla que siempre debían rescatar. Entrenaría duro, tanto como su cuerpo aguantara, para desarrollar el máximo de sus poderes. Ya no sería el "complemento de ayuda" en el equipo. Entrenaría en el equipo de karate de la escuela, desarrollaría su defensa personal. Ya no era la princesa en peligro, ella era la guerrera que protegería a sus amigos.

Entro a su aula, y su grupo de amigos quedo en shock, Ishida, Tatsuki, Rukia, Ichigo, Sado e Ichigo no podían creer lo que veían. No lucia como hacia un par de mese atrás. Porque si estaban reunidos allí, era por su preocupación hacia la chica, y sus deseos de ayudarla, pero al verla entrar de esa manera, se quedaron sin palabras, sobre todo por su cabello.

— ¡Buenos días, chicos!— dijo con una alegría que casi salía por los poros. La chica no tenía las horquillas en su cabello, sino sujetas a sus mangas. Se llevo la mano a su cabello sedoso y lo movió. Parecía de revista. Toda su belleza interior ahora resplandecía por fuera. Como un ángel caído del cielo. Camino hasta donde sus amigos, que aun no dejaban de verla.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a tu cabello?— grito Tatsuki. Su cabello era el símbolo de su amista, ¿Qué le había ocurrido. Inoue sonrió ampliamente. —Era un juramento, Orihime. — la chica lo dijo en voz baja.

—Te queda muy bien, Inoue-chan. Deberías ir a una agencia de modelaje.— le recomendó Ishida. La chica se sonrojo, viéndose mucho más adorable.

—¿Y qué significa la trenza, Inoue?— pregunto Rukia, mientras contemplaba a su amiga. Ichigo aun no podía producir palabra. Estaba feliz de ver a Inoue tan alegre. La chica tomo la trenza entre sus dedos.

—Significa la amistad, la esperanza y me recuerda que jamás volveré a ser una tonta débil y que debo luchar por ser mejor. — dijo sonriente. Los chicos la contemplaron en silencio, pero alegres. Ella había cambiado.

Ella ahora se amaba a sí misma, y amaba la vida. Amaría con todas sus fuerzas a Ichigo pero lo dejaría ir. El seria solamente su primer amor, y el amor de su amiga. Ella sería una nueva Inoue, capaz de pelear por lo que quería, pelear por sus amigos y por su vida. Ya nadie la vería como la débil. Porque por primera vez en su vida la lluvia se había detenido, para dejar paso al radiante sol.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que muchos queran matarme por que le corte el cabello a Orihime, pero tengo una razon. Ademas de que vi un hermoso dibujo en denviart. Creo que el cortarse el cabello es un símbolo de que ella comenzara a ser fuerte y a cuidarse por ella misma. Ese mechón largo que se deja, es por la esperanza de que algun dia sera feliz, y de que ese mechón le recuerda por lo que a pasado. Entiendo que si esto pasara, espero que Tite Kubo haga el pj mas fuerte, que entrene para salvar a sus amigos y para salvarse a ella misma. <strong>

**Realmente no se si continuarlo como un mini fic, de dos o tres cap. Ustedes me dice, lo continuo o lo dejo como Oneshoot. Espero que les haya gustado, y ahora si, matenme por coartarle el cabello a la Hime y por dejar a Ichi con Rukia. Pobre Renji! Eso si, no esperen que si continuo la historia salga Ulquiorra... aunque seria muy buena idea *.* xDD Ahora si me despido y dejo de hacerles perder el tiempo!**

**Me dejaran REVIEW?**


End file.
